The Viper and his Venom
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Katie V. is the newest diva and is Randy Orton's girlfriend. Tired of he and the shield attacking her friends she attcks them and breaks it off with Randy. However the shield and Randy don't back down easily. Will a certain Handstand performing superstar be able to save Katie's heart and her career?
1. Chapter 1

My night was finally here. After working 'undercover' backstage for several weeks I was finally ready for my debut. During those weeks I had began dating a certain 'Viper' also known as Randy Orton. After discovering that we were in a relationship, Stephanie McMahon asked if we minded it being a storyline on Smackdown, and whenever we went on the Raw show. We didn't mind, so it was agreed. No one knew that I was debuting tonight, but they would recognise me as the quiet girl who had been helping out backstage.  
_'Venom running through my veins'_  
_'Hear the voices call my name,'_  
_'Let the poison take control,'_  
_'use the voices to win it all'_

I took a breath as my music hit. I had chosen it to reflect the diva I would be. It was written by a girl from England, who put it on the WWE fan page. Caitlin Percy I think her name was. People were writing loads of crap about it but I fell in love with the song, and asked her to send me a demo so she did. Randy really liked it to, because it resembled the lyrics to his theme song. As I went round the curtain I thought back to the first time me and Randy met.

Flashback.

I was taking a file to Stephanie, when I collided with something rock-hard. My over flowing coffee cup spilt all over the strangers ring gear and I looked up to see the Viper, Randy Orton glaring at me furiously. I was angry at his look, this wasn't my fault, he'd been looking over his shoulder.  
"Clumsy, bitch you've ruined my gear!" He hissed at me furiously. I glared at the floor. As annoyed as I was he did intimidate me. Suddenly, his voice changed to smooth.  
"hey, don't worry about it. Say do you want to come out for drinks with me and my friends?" he said. Startled I looked up. I mean yes, I had had a crush on him for months but he was just expecting me to jump at him after he called me a bitch.  
"Erm no, look your hot and everything, but I'm not gonna go out with an ass who calls me a bitch for no god damn reason!" I replied, scathingly. He seemed taken a back and I was half regretting my words, I had just turned down RANDY ORTON, what is wrong with me!  
"Well you did tip coffee on me" He pointed out.  
"Hey you walked into me!" I half yelled.

"Bitch"

"Ass"

"Drink?"

"Fine" I said exasperated, then smiled at him before turning and flouncing away. That was a month a go.

End of flash back.

As I walked out on to the ramp, I grinned at the annoyed looks on Dolph and A.J's face as I interrupted their boring speech. A.J was giving me crazy eyes, and I smirked, god I hated that chick. The crowd were yelling a mix of cheers and boos as they didn't know who I was. "So sorry to interrupt, but as Smackdown's newest diva, I was told to introduce myself. And as nothing important is happening here, now seemed like the perfect time!" I said smoothly into the mic I was holding, and the crowd cheered. Reassuring A.J, Dolph turned and said "Exactly who do you think you are interrupting us?"  
"My name's Kat V. and excuse me but I have something to s-" but Dolph cut me off.  
"Sorry but why is there a random V at the end of your name. Doesn't it mean anything?" Grinning I turned and said  
"Well if Randy Orton's the so called Viper then, lets say that my V stands for Venom!" I smirked at the confused look on A.J's face. Walking down to the ring I stopped as Big E stepped into my path. Rolling my eyes, I stepped around him and climbed into the ring. Now that I was close enough, they could fully appreciate my Ring gear. I loved it personally. It was deep blue with dark purple swirls on the elbow length top that cut off just under my rib cage. I had black shorts that were just a shade darker than my dark hair cut into a bob with the fringe just brushing the top of my eyes. randy said I looked scary and it was having the desired effect on Dolph and A.J.

"Now as I was saying, I have something to say. Now the reason I came to WWE was that I want to change the divas division. I am sick and tired of the bitchy-catty and sick divas who have made the impression that it's just looks and mind games that make the best divas. I'm talking about people like Michelle McCool, Maryse, Layla, Eve, The bellas and you A.J. I agree with Stephanie, what you did to kaitlyn was sick and evil, but guess what she's still the better wrestler than you!" I shouted into the microphone.

Suddenly, Michelle Mccol's music blasted through the speakers, and she and Layla came out. "Look Emo V-emo, no one cares. You are just another ugly new diva, that no one will ever care about. So just do us a favour and go away!" Michelle yelled through a microphone, sneering. I walked to the ropes and glared at her before shouting  
"You know what Michelle, you and Layla are the perfect example. You made Mickie James life hell just because she actually had a body and a personality and you to are twigs. You humiliated and attacked her and it still wasn't enough, because guess what Michelle, SHE STILL BEAT YOU!" I yelled the end. Laycool glared at me then stalked off stage. Smirking I turned back to find that Dolph and Big E had edged slightly in front of A.J. I sighed and moved around them. "As I was saying A.J, I'm actually glad that you are hear because I've been looking for some one to give a Poison Draft." I said as Dolph cut in by saying "hang on, what's a poison draft?" He asked.

"Oh poison draft? it's like this.." I grinned with that, I dropped the mic and hit A.J in the face with a roundhouse kick. As the momentum of the kick span her round I grabbed her delivered a perfect neck breaker. As I got up I picked up the mic dusting myself off. "THAT'S a poison draft." I said into the mic as the crowd went mad with cheering. Dolph started yelling at me as Big E rolled A.J out of the ring and gently rested her at ring side. I was getting bored of Dolph's cursing now so I turned and delivered a crushing R.K.O to him and he didn't get up. Big E didn't bother to try and stop me, as he put Dolph over one shoulder and A.J over the other and took the both backstage, as a very familiar entrance music hit.  
_'I hear voices in my head,_  
_They council me,_  
_They understand,_  
_They talk to me...'_

Randy walked down to the ring and I clearly heard Michael Cole say "Uh oh, Katie V. may have picked the wrong fight here, we all know that Orton doesn't appreciate people using his finishing move." randy climbed into the ring and stared at me like he was going to kill me, then smiled and pulled me into kiss. Pulling back he picked up a mic and said to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen the best diva you'll ever meet, Katie V. The VENOM!"


	2. That's enough

A/N: So basically I'm keeping the storyline of the shield and Daniel Bryan and Orton, but some of the superstars and divas who have left will be in it. GERONIMO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No ones pov:

It had been 4 weeks since Katie had debuted and she was on a roll. So far she had beaten, Layla, Niki, Brie Bella, Cameron and Naomi, A.J and Aksanna. As she walked back to the diva's locker room she bumped into an interviewer."Oh Katie can we have a few words?" The man asked. Sighing she nodded and turned to face the camera. "So some fans on twitter are confused. Is your name Kat or Katie V. because you introduced yourself as Kat but Orton and Michael Cole called you Katie. So which is it?" He asked.  
"Well my names Katie V. but I prefer Kat." Kat replied. The man nodded then continued.  
"So what do you think about all this stuff with Orton and the Shield?" Katie immediately shut down and slammed the hood over the camera lens. "None of your god damn business." She said then stormed away. The truth was she hated the alliance Randy had with Triple H and the shield. It made him arrogant and conceited and he didn't seem to care any more. After summer slam Katie had tried talking about it, and for the first time Randy had Yelled at her then stormed out. Whenever he or the Shield lost or won, she hated watching them beating down her friends. It was worse when she was at ringside.

_Flashback Katie's point of view._

_Randy and I had a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn had speared me, but not that hard as we were still friends and got the three count. As Kaitlyn and Dolph celebrated randy told me to get out of the ring. Confused I did and stood at the end of the ramp._

_Sierra_  
_Hotel_  
_India_  
_Echo_  
_Lima_  
_Delta_  
_Shield._

_The Shield were wasting no time tonight and ran down to the barricade before leaping over it and surrounding the ring. Dolph shoved Kaitlyn towards the ropes yelling at her to go and run. Kaitlyn slid under the ropes and came to join me, so I put a comforting arm around her shoulder. The beating was brutal, ending with an RKO then triple power bomb. I was restraining Kaitlyn telling her that she would just get the same, but inside I was fuming. Dolph was a really nice guy now that he wasn't dating Cray-jay and we were good friends. This was just the first of many times I had to witness that._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Katie met up with randy outside his locker room, and he barely gave her a second glance, just kissed her and then lead her down to ringside for another tag team match, this time against Miz and the new diva JoJo another good friend of hers. the match started off with Miz and Randy going at it, until Miz hit Randy with a kick that sent him stumbling back into the corner on which Kat tagged herself in.

"And here comes Kat V. up against her close friend and newest diva JoJo." J.R said and Cole laughed.  
"They sure don't look friendly at the moment." He sneered, as JoJo performed a monkey flip on Kat.  
"Aww come on, backstage these two are close but just like any one else in the ring it's all business." J.R replied and cried out "Oh Poison draft to JoJo. This has to be it."  
The reff counted, 1, 2- but JoJo just managed to free her shoulder, though she was barely conscious. Randy was yelling for the tag so Kat slapped his hand and randy jumped into the ring only to be taken out by Miz. Miz covered him and got the win. Randy all but through Kat out of the ring as the Shield came running down. Scared of what Randy would do if she got involved Kat got ready to leave when she saw something that made her see red. Outside of the ring Seth was stalking towards a terrified JoJo, before grabbing her wrist as she tried to run. Kat ran forward as Seth twisted JoJo's wrist painfully behind her back. Fumbling for something to give her the edge against Rollins, she was happy to grab hold of a chair. Seth yelped in pain and released JoJo who stumbled back and collapsed against the barricade clutching her wrist and shaking her head from where Seth had grabbed her hair. Kat hit him with the chair and he went down. She slid into the ring keeping an eye on Seth before turning, only to have the chair wrenched from her hands by a furious Roman Reigns. Behind Roman Dean was restraining Miz or Mike as Kat knew him, as Randy hit him over and over. She backed up into the corner only half faking the scared look on her face.

"Oh no, Kat V. should really have stayed out of this one Cole, look Reigns has her cornered!" J.R shouted into his headset. "You're right there J.R, look he's going for the spear and- oh!" Cole broke off, as the crowd cheered. As Roman had gone for the spear Kat had dived away at the last minute so the he crashed into the ring post. As he finally got up clutching his shoulder, Kat gave him a poison draft then turned to help Miz. The crowd were cheering her, glad that someone was standing up to the Shield, when the cheers cut off. Kat had turned right into Dean Ambrose who grabbed her by the throat preparing to choke-slam her out of the ring. Suddenly he collapsed holding his back in pain, dropping Kat in the process. Confused Kat looked up to see a nervous looking JoJo holding the steel chair that Roman had thrown away from nodded at her before dropping the chair and walking away still holding her wrist. Randy had abandoned his attack on Miz and was shouting angrily at Kat.

"What the hell are you doing, I told you to get out didn't I?" He yelled in her face.  
"Yeah and I asked you tom stop attacking my friends. All this shit with the Shield, and you don't even realise your turning into an asshole at home! So listen to me Orton this is it, I've had enough of you acting like this to me and everyone else, so get that through your head!" Kat shouted right back. Randy's eyes narrowed and she saw what was coming. He went to deliver an RKO but she countered and then...

"Poison draft. Kat just hit her boyfriend with a Poison Draft!" Cole exclaimed, as Kat helped Miz to his feet as the trainers ran out to check on him. Then she climbed from the ring and walked away. However she grabbed a mic and at the top of the ramp she turned.

"Oh and Randy. In case the Venom hasn't made itself clear. We are THROUGH!"


	3. Brave or Suicidal?

Kat ran backstage and found the corner where she liked to sit and think without being seen. As soon as she sat down she put her head in her hands and let out a few silent sobs. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone muttered. "Hey Kat, you okay?". She looked up to see the concerned face of Kofi Kingston peering at her as he crouched beside her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just..." Kat trailed off.  
"Yeah Randy is an asshole." Kofi nodded.  
"Oh you saw all that huh?" She sniffed. Kofi chuckled at her.  
"Kat the whole locker room saw. And I have to say that they were nearly all impressed. You basically took out two members of the Shield and Randy on your own." Kat gave a weak smile and sniffed again. Kofi softened a little and asked. "can I do anything?"  
"Actually can you tell Kaitlyn and Mickie where I am, and ask them to bring all my stuff from the locker room. I can't face Maryse or A.J right now."

Katie's point of view:

I sat on the chair inside our hotel suite, waiting for Randy with my duffel bag on the floor in front of me. Finally he opened the door and exploded into noise.  
"What the hell Kat? You can't just go round attacking my allies, then having a strop about breaking up with me. You embarrassed me out there, you bitch!" He yelled. I stood there eyebrows raised, until he had finished, then I snorted a little. "You are one to talk about attacking friends and allies! and as for what else you said, no I'm not just having a strop. I was serious about everything I said. We are over. I'm rooming with Kaitlyn and Mickie for the rest of the shows here then I'll get my own room when we move on." As I turned to leave Randy grabbed my wrist.  
"We won't let this die down you know. Me or the shield." He warned smirking a little. I pulled away and left the room.

Friday night Smackdown, Nobody's point of view:

Triple H, Stephanie and randy Orton were stood in the ring with the Shield on the outside accompanied by Layla and Michelle Mccool. Triple H was saying that if anyone had something to say. Kat smiled as Kofi stepped forwards after Damien.  
"Hunter you talked about honesty, well let me be honest with you, ever since you fired Cody Rhodes the entire locker room has been living in fear. Now you tell me but I don't see how that's best for business." He said and Kat cheered with the crowd. Then out of no where Three Man Band stepped forwards to interrupt Hunter and Kofi, just to get attention, which pissed Kat off. So she walked forwards ignoring the mutters from the divas to stay out of the guys business and the guys muttering that she was either brave or suicidal.

"Heath Slater do us all a favour and just shut up for a minute. Coz, I have something to say." Kat said into the mic, pushing through three man band as they muttered and walked back to their places.  
"Look, a diva has something to say this should be good!" Triple H said.  
"Look Hunter, Kofi's right, I don't see how every Superstar being scared to speak up is Best For Business! I don't think that every diva being scared that Randy might pick on them next, is what's best for business! We all saw him try it with brie Bella earlier. Randy, I'm not gonna waste my breath on you. Shield, you guys could be like the best, but you just waste your time attacking people for no reason. And gee, Layla and Michelle I knew you guys were desperate for attention but siding with the Shield? God you are lame." Kat said into the mic, encouraged by the agreeing murmurs of agreement from the rest of the roster. She was about to turn away, when a thought struck her. "Oh and Seth. next time you try and attack a nineteen year old diva, MAKE SURE I'M NOT STOOD NEAR YOU WITH A CHAIR!" She shouted glaring at Seth. Seth made to start towards her but Dean put a hand on his shoulder and muttered  
"Not the time bro, you'll get your chance. We all will."

"You know what Kat V. thank you for being so honest. And you know, Stephanie and I were talking about the fact that you haven't had a match for a while. So as a thank you for being honest you have a match tonight against A.J lee!" Triple H said and Kat rolled her eyes.  
"A match against Cray-Jay? sure why not. But don't pretend this is a reward Hunter, we all know what I had to say pissed you off!" Kat said back coldly, before walking off the ramp to get ready.

Later that night Kat's POV:

I mimicked A.J by sitting on the middle rope as she skipped down to the ring, giving my crazy eyes. The match started off well for her after Big E distracted me enough so that she could plant a solid kick to my knee which collapsed me forward on to the other one. She went to hit her shining wizard kick but I ducked and regained my balance. I built up momentum by delivering some good clotheslines then elbowed the little psycho in the face. Big Show or as I know him Paul had been forced to sit at ringside again for the night, and we caught each others gaze before smiling, and simultaneously doing Daniel Bryant's YES YES YES chant. I waited for A.J to turn around then...

"Poison draft to the diva's champ A.J!" Cole shouted, the ref counted to three and I rolled her out of the ring in disgust. Big E carried her backstage and I gave Paul a high five before he returned to his chair. Then awfully familiar music started to play...

NOBODY'S POV:

_Sierra_  
_Hotel_  
_India_  
_Echo_  
_Lima_  
_Delta _  
_SHIELD. _

Kat had suspected that something like this would happen and turned to face the crowd, ready as Roman, Seth and Dean walked out through the cheering and booing fans. But they stopped at the barricade, which confused Kat. She then understood as she felt a blow to the back of her neck then kicks and punches raining down on her as she curled into a ball. The Shield had been the distraction so that Layla and Michelle could get her from behind. She felt Michelle pull her up by the hair as Layla planted several kicks to her stomach.

"This is brutal, the two members of Laycool attacking Kat V. after the Shield's distraction!" Said JR. Michael Cole added "Look at Big Show, he looks like he wants to get involved but if he does his job is gone!"  
"Big Show wouldn't attack a diva!" JR said sighing ironically.  
"he wouldn't have to, all he has to do is get in the ring and Laycool would run for cover! But he cannot help his friend Kat, and it's killing him!"Cole explained.

Then someone else ran down to the ring.  
"Well Big Show, can't get involved but she can !" JR yelled as Mickie James slid into the ring and threw Layla over the top rope by the hair, so that she hit the floor hard. Now it was one on one Kat stood more of a chance but she was still aching from the initial assault so Michelle knocked her down again. Mickie ran at Michelle and jumped on her repeatedly smashing her head against the canvas.  
"Excuse me, I said excuse me!" Vickie yelled as she stomped out to the top of the ramp. "You guys want to fight? Fine, this is now a tag team match, Laycool against Mickie James and Katie V." She shouted as a referee climbed into the ring. Kat looked up to see the Shield starting to back up into the crowd grinning. She clearly saw Dean mouth "It's not over!"

The bell rang and Kat climbed out of the ring as Mickie started the match up with Layla. She was feeling better and when Michelle pulled Mickie out of the pin, Kat charged across the ring and drop kicked Michelle in the face so hard that she fell over the top rope, Mickie pinned Layla and the ref counted 1, 2, 3. Mickie's music 'Obsession' blasted from the speakers and the two girls hugged then dived out of the ring as Layla lunged at them.  
kat smirked. She knew Hunter would be mad about that but right then she didn't care.


	4. Took your advice Kat

Daniel came out to the top of the ramp, and hugged Mickie as he was her brother, then all three of us stood at the top of the ramp chanting YES!

Kofi was waiting backstage with CM Punk, Mickies boyfriend. Kofi grinned at me and we did our stupid handshake that we've done since I joined WWE. "You took a beating out there Kat!" Punk said, with his arm around Mickie, looking concerned. Clearly he'd seen me wince when I high-fived Kofi.  
"It's nothing, just bruising, besides I've seen you guys take worse than that! I can handle Laycool, it's okay." I mumbled, grinning at him.

On my way back to the locker room, I bumped into two people who I wasn't on the best of terms with. The Bella twins. Niki looked at me eyebrows raised. I had said their names in my list of the divas who cared more about looks than talent. Though I had to admit, they were a lot better now, and had beaten Cray-Jay. "Look, I know you don't like us, but I wanted to say thanks for sticking it to Randy like that. He was seriously creeping me out. And for sticking up for Daniel." Brie said smiling at me. I blinked, then replied, smiling back  
"It's cool, besides I think you guys have some serious talent now that Cray-Jay's got you fired up. Besides, common enemies make strange alliances right? But I think I'd like to know you guys better. So we even?" I finished offering my hand. The twins glanced at each other than smiled, nodded and shook my hand. "By the way, I hope you and Daniel are happy together, don't let Randy get to you." I smiled as I walked away.

Nobodies POV:

Kat stood backstage watching JoJo take on Maryse and smiled as JoJo executed her finishing move 'JoJokes on you' perfectly. As her music played Maryse rolled out of the ring and all but ran up the ramp as the Shields music hit. But instead of all three members of the Shield coming out, it was only Seth who vaulted the barricade and slid into the ring facing a horrified JoJo. He stalked forwards smiling and JoJo scrambled backwards, falling to the floor but still backing away. Suddenly she shrieked as Roman Reigns appeared behind her and locked her arms to her sides, so that she couldn't move, before throwing her back towards Seth.  
"Shit!" Kat muttered and made a beeline for the ring but was brought up short, as a pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists and spun her around. Dean Ambrose. Swearing furiously she struggled to free herself so she could help joJo, who had her arm in a painful submission move from Seth.  
"Na-ah, you aren't getting involved this time sweetheart!" Dean grinned evilly as Roman walked backstage. Just in time to see Kat knee Dean in the stomach, before wrenching herself from his grasp and turning towards the ring. However she ran straight into Roman, who used all his strength to smash her backwards into the wall, and pin her there.  
"I'm pretty sure that Dean just told you not to go out there." He hissed glaring at her. All Kat could do was watch as Seth released JoJo's arm only to kick her in the side of the head so she crumpled. He turned and grabbed a mic, then faced backstage. "Yo, Kat V. I took your advice this time. Made sure you were nowhere near me with a chair! This is only the beginning Kat." he shouted before dropping the mic and walking away, stepping deliberately on JoJo's arm as he went.

Finally Roman let her go from the wall, and Kat sprinted down to the ring where JoJo was lying. The medics and trainers came into the ring as well, and helped Kat support JoJo backstage to the medical centre. As they continued to help JoJo, Kat walked away seething with rage. She was so angry that she didn't see who she walked into. The person held her wrist as she tried to keep walking, and remembering Ambrose doing the same earlier, jerked backwards startled, thinking it was Dean again. "Whoa, Kat it's just me!" Kofi said holding his hands up in surrender. Kat breathed a sigh of relief, and took a few steps forward.  
"Sorry man, I wasn't thinking straight." Kat mumbled smiling apologetically. Kofi nodded understandingly.  
"Yeah, I guess that thing with JoJo would shake anyone up." He said solemnly.  
"Yeah, I wanted to go beat the crap out of him, but..." Kat trailed off, as Kofi snatched at her wrist and held it up to inspect.  
"What happened Kat?" He demanded. Kat was confused but saw what he had seen. Apparently Dean and Roman had grabbed her harder than she realised as she could see dark bruising around her wrists.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kofi asked again. Kat sighed.  
"I couldn't beat the shit out of Rollins, because Dean got hold of me backstage, ok. He must have grabbed me harder than I realised, but I hit his stomach, only to run smack into Roman, who wasn't as gentle as Dean. That's all that happened." She rambled not meeting Kofi's eyes. Kofi walked over and put his arm on her shoulders. "Kat you need to stay away from them, I' not saying back down but just stay out of punching range. Please." he said softly. he nodded and they left to go check on JoJo.


	5. Sabotage and Spray paint

The next few shows passed without much trouble on my part. Daniel was caught out by the shield a few times but that was normal now. I had a match against Trish Stratus who had returned a few months before me. I hate that bitch she's so rude and bitchy. Any way, my music started to play and I jogged out to the ring smiling and waving. Then Trish came out and my mouth dropped open. Randy was with her! I thought she was still with Chris Jericho. They walked towards me smirking and Randy kissed her before she climbed into the ring. As soon as the bell rang, I took a page from Kelly Kelly's book, by leaping on her and repeatedly punching her face.  
"Wow, what's up with kat V. tonight?" J.R shouted smiling. Finally the ref pulled me up and warned me about my actions. I turned back to Trish only to get kicked in the stomach. before she could use Stratusfaction I rolled to the side and she collapsed under the force of my DDT. Seeing Randy glower at me, made me laugh and I gave him my own version of A.J's crazy eyes. then as Trish staggered to her feet I twisted and...  
"R.K.O, right in front of Orton!" Cole yelled over the cheers. I went to cover her but something distracted the ref. As he looked away Randy slid into the ring and pulled me off Trish. I pulled out of his grasp but he twisted and RKO-d ME instead. I din't have the strength to fight as he pushed Trish onto me so it looked like I was pinned. The ref counted and Trish's music blared. I rolled out of the ring and walked backstage clutching my neck. On the way I saw that Seth was stood by the barricade, that was what distracted the ref. medical staff asked to help me but I angrily shook them off. Finally I understood why Phil (CM Punk) always refused Medical attention. randy was my problem and I had to deal with him. I walked into Kofi and Daniel who were talking in low voices.

"Kat, god are you okay?" Kofi asked. I growled incoherently but Daniel understood.  
"Yeah I want to get back at Orton for the last humiliation as well. Hey, wanna have some fun with the champs new car?" Daniel asked grinning, and producing two cans of spray paint. My face split into a smile and Kofi chuckled. "I would be delighted!" I said putting a posh accent on. Kofi chuckled again  
"Remind me to stay away from you two when Randy gets his hands on you! Seriously though watch your backs." he said before heading to the locker room. Daniel and I laughed then practically skipped away to find the car.

Nobodies P.O.V:

Daniel turned the camera on and he and Kat stood back so they were both in the shot.

K-"Orton"  
D-"hey Orton"  
Both-"Yo Randy!"  
K-"Bravo, viper what a great match!"  
D-"Yeah and you know the more we think about it"  
K-"the more we realise that, your right you are the face of the WWE!"  
D"And what a gift from Triple H tonight"  
K-"A pretty car for a pretty man!"  
D-"But what if, what if at night of Champions"  
K-"Daniel beats you in your title match?"  
D-"Would that make me the face of the WWE?"  
Both-"Hmmm"

They moved either side and pointed at the bright orange spray paint. "YES!" they chanted moving round the car. "YES, YES, Yeess!" then laughing they linked arms and skipped off together.

Kat's P.O.V

After wrecking Randy's car Daniel and I had been walking back towards catering, when we heard Randy's voice echoing angrily "Reigns, Ambrose go and find Seth and look for them in catering, I'll go his way." Daniel and I exchanged a look. "Uh oh!" we said simultaneously before ducking under our table just as the Shield burst in. Trying not to giggle, we crawled under a line of tables then made a wild dash for the door. "THERE!" Dean yelled before we had vanished, laughing maniacally.


	6. Saving brie and Bryan

It was the beginning of RAW and Stephanie had called Kat into her office to talk about a title opportunity. Brie and Niki Bella were sat backstage watching anxiously as Daniel Bryan and Randy argued in the ring. When they fight broke out Brie was on the edge of her seat and screamed into her fingers as Randy slammed Daniel into the barricade. Not being able to take it anymore Brie ran out and down to the ring, ignoring the shouts of her sister and the other superstars. Randy was preparing to DDT Daniel off of the apron when Brie reached them begging Randy to stop. "Please randy don't please!" She shouted then dropped to her knees as he dropped Daniel anyway. As he walked away Brie scuttled over and tried to help Daniel, suddenly she saw Randy stalking back towards her looking furious. She backed away until her back hit the barricade. Brie screamed as Randy RKO-d her fiancé through the announcers table. Randy then stalked over and pulled Brie up by the hair forcing her to look at Daniel's crumpled and broken form.  
"I told you he was nothing Brie!" He sneered into her ear keeping a firm grip on her hair as she struggled. Then he grabbed a mic so that the audience could hear as well as he gloated. "You see Brie Bella this is what a real champion can do! Don't you see that Daniel Bryan doesn't deserve you."

Backstage:

Kat walked out of Stephanie's office. The meeting had seemed pretty pointless to her, and Stephanie had seemed oddly happy. When she reached the Gorilla, she found at least 10 superstars all standing talking worriedly. "What's up?" Kat asked Kofi and in answer Kofi pointed towards one of the screens. Kat swore loudly as she saw Randy taunting Brie and Daniel lying on the ground. Now she understood why Stephanie had called her into her office. Stephanie had wanted to keep her out of the way. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Kat said outraged. Kofi sshhed her and indicated to where the Shield stood guard with Triple H stopping anyone leaving. Niki was in tears and had her face buried in john cenas shoulder. Kat just raised an eyebrow at Kofi and he grinned understanding her plan. Kat tapped Niki's shoulder and quickly whispered into her ear. Niki nodded and followed Kat and Kofi to the door. The USO's saw them sneaking off and quickly distracted the Shield.

As Randy continued to taunt Brie and Kick Daniel's ribs Kofi, Niki and Kat ran down through the crowd and leapt into ringside. Kat went straight after Randy and shouted over her shoulder "get Daniel and brie out of here!" The two twins supported Daniel backstage towards the medics. Kofi and Kat rolled into the ring as Randy tried to scramble across to escape. Kat kicked him in the face, and as he span Kofi hit him with Trouble in Paradise. As they backed up the ramp randy slowly got to his feet and picked up a microphone. "You know what Kat, this is why I am glad we are over! You think I actually loved you? You were just there to make me look good! I NEVER LOVED YOU!" He shouted. Kat managed to keep it together until she and Kofi were outside of the Men's locker room. Then the silent tears started to spill out of her eyes. Kofi didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He simply pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Randy's words had hurtg but they had also made her more determined to stop this madness. She pulled back from Kofi and smiled at him, realising for the first time how nice his dark eyes were in contrast to Randys. Wiping the last of her tears away she grinned tiredly and said to Kofi "If Randy wants to play with no rules, he better be careful of what he lets out of the box!"


	7. Fine I'm the BAD GUY

Kat stood backstage with Renee after agreeing to a quick interview. "So Kat people on twitter have been asking if, you've moved on completely from Randy, so what going on with that?" Renee asked. Kat paused then said carefully  
"Well, what Randy said hurt but I am over him. And like I said backstage, he wants to play with no rules he better be careful what he lets out of the box." She finished smiling. Renee opened her mouth to speak when the microphone was ripped out of her grasp by the powerhouse of the Shield. Renee gasped and Kat automatically positioned herself between Renee and the three members of the shield. Suddenly Dean Ambrose spoke.

"We just came to wish you luck in your match tonight Kat. I hope you get a good outcome." He sneered whilst Seth smirked knowingly in the background. Then they just walked away Roman shoving the mic roughly back into Renee's hands.

Kat's POV:

I waited in the ring as Eve pranced her way down to the ring and smirked as the crowd jeered at her. The bell rand and I immediately grabbed her head and threw her to the turnbuckle. After a few punches she stumbled away, and leapt Kofi style to the top rope, as she turned I hit a perfect cross-body and pinned her for the win. Eve stumbled out of the ring holding her nose, when all of a sudden the shield's music hit. I sighed, why couldn't they just leave me alone!  
I was tired from the match so decided to retreat this time, but as I turned I saw Layla, Michelle, Trish and Maryse blocking my exit. Angry now I turned to face Dean as he was directly in front of me.

Nobodys POV:

"Come on dean! come on what are you waiting for!" Screamed Kat furiously. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't be bothered to wait. She wouldn't let them intimidate her. As one Seth and Roman leapt into the ring and Kat went straight after Roman knowing that although he was the strongest, she needed him to be at least weakened if not taken out completely if she was going to stand a chance. Seth ran up behind as she kicked Roman in the knee but she quickly reversed and hit Seth with a back elbow, causing him to stumble in pain clutching his jaw. This however gave Roman the advantage, as he side-stepped her next kicked and hit her with a clothesline, that nearly decapitated her. She could hear the shouts of the announcers and the crowd as Dean and Seth pulled her up facing Dean. Dean smiled, evilly at her. Then Triple H's music blared and he and Stephanie walked out. HHH looked madder than Kat had ever seen, because Big Show had knocked him out. "I try to do what's best for business, and all you people can do is cant YES and treat me as the bad guy here. So if you want me to be the bad guy fine I'll start now. Anyone who causes trouble or disrespects the authority have only them selves to blame for the consequences. Kat V. here is going to be the example after all the trouble she has caused." triple H said sneering. "Boys" he continued to the Shield, then paused...

"She's all yours!" and that was it. Dean laughed and grabbed Kat's head forcing her to look at him.  
"I'm gonna enjoy this!" he smirked, before landing a solid punch in her stomach. They dropped her to the canvas and started in on their usual beat down. Then Roman hoisted her up and they prepared for the Triple power bomb. But it never came. Instead Roman put her down as the crowd screamed at something Kat couldn't see. then she heard Cole shout  
"Oh My God, here comes Kofi and the USOs! they're going straight after the Shield, which gives Kat some breathing time!" Kofi had gone straight after Dean whilst Jimmy and Jey took on Seth and Roman. Kat rolled out of the ring and rested her back against the steps clutching her stomach. The divas who had blocked her had vanished but when she looked up she couldn't help but shriek. Randy had appeared out of no where and had a mad look in his eye. Kat scrambled backwards as he stalked towards her. But she was saved by an unpleasant yet well timed voice.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME! Since Kofi and the USOs seem to want to get involved in your problems Kat this is now an 8 man intergender tag team elimination match. The team of the Shield and Randy Orton against Kofi Kingston Kat V and the USOs. Someone get a ref out here!" Screeched Vickie Guerrero.


	8. Tag match and crazy chicks

Kat stood with the USOs in their corner watching as Kofi delivered drop kick after drop kick to Seth, then dragged him into our corner where Jey tagged himself in, before clotheslining Seth to the floor. The match was going well for them until Dean broke up the pin and Roman dragged Seth back towards their corner. Jey crawled back to their corner but just as he was about to tag in Jimmy Dean and Roman appeared and yanked Kofi and Jimmy off of the apron. Kat was the only one left and Jey had no choice but to tag her in. Kat ran to go after Seth but he had already reached Randy. Randy stalked into the ring and shoved her over. "Tag Kofi in NOW!" he yelled at her, and Kat was quite taken a back at the vicious look on his face. It looked like he had taken Stephanie seriously when she told him not to show any mercy. Randy turned as Kat started to shuffle back towards her corner. Then she stopped and cocked her head to one side staring at Randy's back.

"What is going through Kat's mind right now JR?" Cole said looking at the snarl on Kat's face.  
"I don't know Michael, but she should get out of there, because I don't think Randy will ask her twi- OH MY GOODNESS!" JR shouted as Kat ran to Randy and rolled him up from behind, but he quickly rolled through. As he recovered from the shock Kat hit him with a standing head scissors and he crumpled as she covered him. "1, 2 -" the ref counted but Kat jerked back as a pain shot through her neck. She looked up to see Dean Ambrose stood over her, boot raised to kick her again. Kofi leapt over the top rope and hit a perfect cross-body, Jimmy ran in and hit the signature USO kick to Roman who toppled out of the ring as Jey simultaneously dealt with Seth who had rushed into to help. Kat was still clutching her neck as the others fought outside of the ring. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her upwards. The ref was shouting at Randy to get off of her hair but Randy ignored him. The cruel smirk on his face was what did it. Kat though about Daniel and the look on his face as Triple H took his title away again. She thought of Brie who had suffered torment at Randy's hand. The big show who had lost his job and Cody and Gold-dust who would fight for their jobs once more. Seething with rage and emotion, she tore herself from Randy's grip and booted him in the stomach. Bouncing off the ropes she dropped and slapped him in the face.

"That's vintage Gold-dust there!" Said Cole then yelled "And there's the poison draft to Orton!" the ref counted to three. She got up shakily as Kofi and the USos pulled her into a hug then the ref raised her arm in victory.

Kat's POV:

I had just left the trainers office with an ice pack on my neck from where Dean had stamped on it. I heard to voices calling my name. I turned and smiled as I saw Mickie and Kaitlyn calling and running towards me accompanied by the Bella's.  
"That match was BRUTAL!" Mickie said laughing as I mock punched her.  
"Nah I'm alright, neck's a bit bruised but Ambrose didn't break anything." I said with fake cheer. The girls started chatting about the Shield in hushed voices, as they insulted them. Then I heard a small voice that sounded like it was pleading. I made hushing motions to the other and they fell silent. I crept to the corner and peered over some crates. Tamina was lying out cold on the floor and AJ was boxed into the corner clutching protectively at her title, staring in horror at her captor. Dean stood over her, his arms either side of her head trapping her to the wall. Seth and Roman looked on smirking as AJ continued to obsessively clutch her title like a baby. "Dean go away I have a match and I need to go!" AJ pleaded trying to shove Dean away from her but he just grabbed her wrist restraining her. "Aww come on AJ, don't be like that. You don't want to end up like Tamina there do you. All she had to do was move out of the way." Dean said in a low cold voice.  
"pl-please?" AJ said falteringly as Dean forced her face up.

"We have to help her!" I whispered. Kaitlyn looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Are you mad? Let Cray-Jay have her Karma, I'm not doing anything for that psycho bitch." She muttered folding her arms I rolled my eyes at her and she sighed saying quietly "Honestly the things I do for you!" Looking around desperately I saw something that made me grin. I motioned to the girls, I grabbed a fire-extinguisher with Mickie. Kaitlyn and the twins grabbed to cans of silly string from a box of props. Then all hell broke loose. I jumped out at Dean shouting "Oi Dick-head!" before releasing the white foam all over the Shield, while the others sprayed silly string. I dropped the fire extinguisher and punched Dean in the head as the Shield retreated.

A.J picked herself up from the floor and clutched her title looking at us warily. "Hey twins can you guys go get a medic for Tamina?" I asked. As the twins left A.J sized me up. I held out a hand. "Look Cray- I mean A.J, I know we will probably never like each other, but the diva's need to back each other up okay? So enough with the mind games to the twins and I think you owe Kaitlyn an apology." I said calmly. I saw her nod.  
"Kaitlyn, can we talk later? Okay I will talk to you later but I don't trust any of you. So thanks for the help but no thanks, I only need Tamina and this." She said quickly starting to back up pointing to her title.

I opened my mouth to speak again but then decided against it. "You know what I don't care AJ. I thought that if I helped you then you would help me with this but whatever. Just skip off and forget about this, go on, JUST GO!" I yelled at her and I saw a flash of the psycho AJ appear for one second, before she turned and perched on a box nearby an sat there with her legs crossed. "No, you guys go, i'm staying with Tamina until the medic comes! Get lost nerds."

Kaitlyn, Mickie and me turned to leave, and as I left I heard her quietly say, almost to herself "I won't forget Kat."


	9. Dates and disaster

Nobody's pov:

Kat was sat watching TV, when her phone rang. "Hey Kofi, what's up?" She asked. Kofi paused for a minute as though deciding how best to say what he wanted to say. "Look, Kat. Would, you be interested in going out with me tonight?" He said in a rush. She didn't have to think.  
"I'd love to. What time?" Kat said excited.  
"I can pick you up at 8." Kofi said, and she could practically hear the grin on his face.

NEXT DAY:

Kat skipped around work in a dream, the next day. Last night had been perfect with Kofi. He had bee so much sweeter and funnier than Randy had ever been. Her friends couldn't help but notice the change in her. "Okeedokee Kat. Spill. What's got you so happy?" Mickie asked as she, Kat, JoJo, the twins and Kaitlyn sat eating lunch. Kat looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was there. "Kofi, took me out last night." she whispered then giggled. Her friends were shocked. They had never heard Kat giggle before. Then the gushing congratulations started. No one saw the smallest member of the Shield slip back into the shadows. He knew that Triple H and Stephanie had been looking for another way to make the venomous diva suffer, and now Seth had the answer.

I sighed, as I knocked on Stephanie's door, and heard the command to enter. I wondered what she wanted NOW.  
"Ahh, yes Kat, thanks for coming. Boys you can leave now, we'll talk more later." She said. I looked to see the Shield slowly walking towards the door. As they passed they all deliberately barged into my shoulder on the way out. Rolling my eyes I sat behind her desk, waiting.  
"Well firstly congrats on your date with Kofi. You two look good together." Stephanie said, and my blood froze.  
"How did you know about that?" I asked quietly. She laughed and muttered about Seth over hearing something. "Anyway Kat I wanted to tell you that you have a match next Friday on smackdown." Stephanie continued. I shrugged and stood to leave. As I walked out I bumped into JoJo. "Hey Jo, you seen Kofi?" I asked.  
"Yeah he's getting ready for a match, against Curtis Axel, over there." She pointed. I jogged down the corridor and found Kofi stretching and talking to CM Punk. "Hey Phil could you give us a minute?" I asked. Phil shrugged and walked off. Kofi looked confused. "Stephanie found out about us." I said and comprehension dawned.  
"Well it was only a matter of time. tell you what, come to ringside with me so we can come out with it instead of her twisting it. plus I could use someone in my corner." Kofi said thoughtfully but pulling me into a kiss at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Nobody's POV:

"And making his way to the ring accompanied by Kat V. KOFI KINGSTON!" Said Lillian Garcia as Kofi Jumped into the ring. Kat stood on the outside as Paul and Ryback walked down with Curtis Axel. She didn't trust the Walrus, Heyman so she had chosen to wear black leggings, Black studded Hi-Tops and a white long t-shirt with Trouble in paradise written on it. Before the bell rang Kofi gave her a quick kiss before turning to face Axel. As the match progressed it became obvious that Kofi was gaining the upper hand. he hit a perfect cross-body but Axel just managed to kick out. Suddenly Kat let out shriek as Ryback grabbed her from behind into a side headlock and slowly cut off her oxygen. Kat was unable to fight the huge athlete off, and it had the desired effect. Kofi was distracted and ran to the ropes but Ryback immediately let her go. Suddenly Axel rolled Kofi up from behind and won. Kat slid into the ring as Axel, Paul and Ryback left amidst boos from the crowd.  
"I'm so sorry I never saw him coming I wasn't ready!" Kat rambled, before Kofi took her face in his hands.  
"Kat don't you dare blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault." He said softly.

Backstage:

Stephanie and Triple H smiled at each other. On Smackdown their plan would work. And not even the Venom could stop it.


	10. Just BACK OFF

JoJo was walking along a corridor when a hand shot out and pulled her into the shadows. She struggled around temporarily blinded until she saw who it was. Randy Orton. Slowly he took his hand away from her mouth when he was sure she wouldn't scream. JoJo was to scared to move from her spot on the wall, but she covered it well by looking scathingly at him. In truth Orton terrified the hell out of the youngest diva. Finally he spoke "Don't look at me like that JoJo, we both know you're terrified. And to be honest you've got a good reason. I could snap you like twig, so I suggest that you stay still and listen. Good girl. Now, I have something I need to do later tonight on Raw and KAT cannot get involved until the right time! I need you to tell me how she gets into the arena without getting caught, like she did that time with Brie. So where does she hide?" He hissed quietly at her. In all honesty JoJo didn't know, so she just shrugged and muttered quietly "I don't know, just ask her why don't you". Out of no where Randy snapped.  
"Don't lie JoJo! You are one of her best friends of course you know! I suggest you reconsider your answer, before I go and get Seth to help me persuade you!" He yelled into her face, his right hand yanking head up by her hair to look at him. JoJo whimpered in pain.  
"Randy, I-I really don't know- Ow you're hurting me!" She stuttered quickly.

"LET HER GO ORTON!" a voice said angrily, and just like that he vanished dropping JoJo to the floor. JoJo looked up to see Cody Rhodes, offering her a hand looking concerned. "Are you ok JoJo?" he asked helping her to her feet. "I'm ok, he's just, well he's kinda scary..." she smiled shyly. Cody still looked worried.  
"What did he want?" He asked curiously.  
"He's planning something for later in the show, so he wanted to know how Kat sneaks around with out getting caught because he wanted to stop her getting involved. But I honestly don't know so he just went mental." JoJo explained. They talked for a few more minutes until deciding to warn Kat and the superstars who had matches that night about Randy.

Later that night, Kat was stood on top of one of the lighting rigs above the ring watching Kofi and R-truth take on Seth and Dean. Kofi had asked her not to come out to the ring in case the Shield copied Ryback by going after her, so she had snuck up to the lighting rigs to watch. She was on high alert tonight after the warning Cody and JoJo had given her earlier that night. Luckily no one knew where she went during the shows except Kofi. Ronald (R-Truth) hit an amazing DDT and pinned Seth. R-Truths music hit as he and Kofi celebrated. Suddenly the lights flickered off then back on and Kat gasped as Randy appeared behind R-Truth and RKO-d him before tossing him from the ring. Then after a nod from Randy the Shield launched themselves on Kofi. Randy grabbed a mic. "You know Kofi this could stop right now if either you tell me where Kat sneaks into the ring from or Kat comes down to save you. So anything you want to say?" Randy sneered at the younger superstar as he held the mic down to where Kofi was lying as the Shield continued to kick and punch him.  
"Yeah I got something to say, ow, I'd hate to be you if Kat comes down here Randy!" Kofi wheezed in pain. Randy stomped on Kofi's head before the Shield pulled him up. As Kat was running through her secret entrance she saw Paul aka big show stood outside by a truck.  
"hey Paul! PAUL! You feel like taking a drive?" Kat said.

Randy continued to insult Kofi as the Shield took him down again and again. Suddenly a loud beeping noise of a horn echoed through the arena. Everyone in the ring looked up to see Big Show driving the truck into the arena and Kat stood on the roof with perfect balance. As the truck stopped the pair of them ran to the ring, and attacked. It took Paul 20 seconds to knock out Seth and Roman whilst Kat delivered a poison draft to Dean through the announcers table, before they both turned on Randy. However Randy wasn't fats enough and Kat caught him with a vicious back kick that rivalled Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin Music. Kat grabbed a mic.  
"You know Randy, when will you just give up! Every time you try and lure me down here or get your little budies the Shield to attack me YOU STILL LOSE! how many times have I beaten you in this ring huh? So I suggest that you and Stephanie and Triple H just BACK OFF!" she yelled. Then she and Paul helped Kofi out of the ring.


	11. Underestimated

"Welcome everyone to Friday night Smackdown! We are live from Miami, and tonight we have Kat V. against a mystery opponent. And Cole I have to say I think that Hunter and Stephanie McMahon have something bad planned for Kat, this match was their idea." JBL said.

The night passed as expected. CM Punk beat Ryback, Axel then destroyed Paul Heyman. Brie finally pinned A.J in a non title match, but it seemed to give the twin new found strength. The USOs took on the Prime Time Players and won in under a minute. Kat came to ringside for a mixed tag with JoJo and Cody against Maryse and Damien Sandow. Cody and Damien started off and it was vicious as they both hated each other. Eventually Damien got tired and tagged in Maryse. The blonde never stood a chance against the younger diva. JoJo had been training with Cody for the past few days and all though it hadn't been long she had learnt some new moves. She bounced off the ropes and shrieked as Damien grabbed her hair. As the ref was distracted by Cody trying to get at maryse pushed JoJo to the corner and continued to kick her stomach whilst Damien choked her from behind. As the ref got Cody back to the corner Kat snuck around the ring and pulled Damien's legs out from under him, so that his face smacked into the steel steps. The ref turned around but Kat was leaning innocently against the barrier two metres away. JoJo pushed Maryse back and hit 'JoJokes on you' and her music sounded as she and Cody won.

Smiling Kat headed backstage to get ready for her mystery match. As she changed into her gear she checked her phone. She hadn't seen Kofi since she arrived and he wasn't replying to her messages. Shaking off the feeling of unease she continued to change. She found Mickie and they both started to warm up, as Mickie had a match with Kaitlyn against Lay-cool. Finally a stage hand told her it was time. Kat's music hit and she walked out to a storm of cheering and chanting. "Well, Stephanie I'm here. Bring out the mystery person. Go on bring out Maryse or Lay-cool or Natalya. I'm ready!" She shouted and the crowd cheered. But the music that hit wasn't what she was expecting. The crowd seemed just as confused as Kat as DANIEL BRYAN'S music hit. Kat didn't want to fight Daniel and apparently Daniel wasn't to keen either as the Wyatt Family had to drag him down to the ring and throw him inside. Stephanie and Triple H walled out as well with Randy holding his title. "Are you serious? I'm not fighting Daniel you crazy witch!" Kat yelled in disgust and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"You see we thought you might say that. So you have a choice. You can fight Daniel Bryan 1 on 1 and the loser leaves WWE. Or you can fight Randy Orton no one loses their job. However if you fight Randy it will be a 4 on 1 handicap match and if you lose... well that won't be good for Kofi." Triple H said smirking. At those words the Shield came out pulling Kofi who seemed barely conscious. Kat shrieked wordlessly and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't swear at the three smirking people on the stage. The Shield threw Kofi down in front of the ring and stood back smiling at their work.  
"Stephanie, please you can't make me choose this. It's not fair. You know I can't win a four on one handicap and you know that I won't make Daniel or me lose our jobs no matter how twisted this business has become. Don't make me choose this."  
Whilst she was saying this, no one noticed the Shield sneaking behind the ring. "You know what Kat, we knew you wouldn't choose. So we chose for you." Stephanie grinned evilly. Then the Shield struck. Roman grabbed Daniel from behind and threw him to the turnbuckle. Dean grinned and produced a pair of hand cuffs, just like Curtis Axel had done to Punk. They cuffed Daniel to the ropes and then turned to Kat. She was ready for them but was distracted by the sound of a chair making contact with something. Kat turned to see Kofi once again dropping to the floor and Randy throwing aside the chair he had used to hit him with. It was all the Shield needed and as Kat turned again Dean nearly decapitated her with a clothesine. The people had seen the Shield viciously beat down superstars like Ryback and Kane, but they had never seen the level of brutality that Kat was subjected to. All the diva could do was try and Shield her head and neck from the kicks and punches. Finally she heard Randy's voice break through the boos of the crowd. "Katie Katie Kaite, you just didn't learn did you? We rule this company now. I bet you think that id you hang on, then the locker room will come and save you like the USOs did. Well unfortunately for you they are currently locked in with a weight the size of Big Show against the door. None of your superstar friends can help you now." He sneered at her as the Shield dragged her upright. "As for me, I'm gonna enjoy this!" he shouted before punching her in the face.

_Let's light it up_  
_Light it up, Light it up, Light it tonight_  
_Let's light it up_  
_Like shooting stars burning light up the sky _

A.J skipped down with her title over her shoulder and a microphone in her left hand. Smiling eerily at the Shield she slid into the ring and perched on the middle rope. "What's up nerds? I kinda wanted to see this coz I thought she had it coming. So carry on!" She said brightly. Randy shook his head and turned back to Kat, however A.J spoke again and everyone one could hear the craziness slipping into her voice.  
"But you guys underestimated a lot of things tonight. And so did Kat. She underestimated me. She thought that I would forget about how she saved me from the Shield backstage. But I didn't forget. As for you guys, firstly you underestimated Edge. You see he has been training and has been in Physio, and despite what Triple H said the doctors DID clear him to fight again. Secondly you thought that you guys were gonna be able to do this with no interference. Well unfortunately, There are several people who have recently be re-hired and they don't like what you guys are doing in the business. Come on out guys!" A.J called up the ramp. Then the crowd exploded into noise at the music that hit.

"Oh my god it can't be! it IS, IT'S LITA!" Cole shouted as the red-headed diva appeared. the music switched and edge appeared in the crowd stood by the barrier. The crowd screamed themselves hoarse as the Rock, Then Karma, then Beth Phoenix, and finally the Hardy brothers appeared around the ring. Finally the lights went out, and when they came back on the undertaker was stood right behind Triple H. Immediately Triple H pushed Stephanie backstage and ran after her. A.J skipped closer to Randy. "You know you also underestimated the divas division." she giggled her crazy eyes fixed on randy. The bellas, JoJo, Eva Marie, Natalya, Eve, Alicia fox and the others lined up on stage. Suddenly A.J smashed her title around the back of Randy's head. The Shield dropped Kat to the ground in surprise and stared at A.J as Randy tried to stand again. "Oh and Randy, you underestimated me as well." A.J said completely serious. As the Shield looked at their supporters, 3MB and the real americans who had climbed into the ring to back them up, ALL HELL BROKE LOSE...

* * *

So basically Kats finishing move is a round house kick that spins the person round so she can do a neckbreaker. that's for LadyEvil21


End file.
